


Cravings

by TheSuperGayPanda



Series: Baby Bane [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Cravings, M/M, Malec Fluff, Marriage, Mpreg, One Shot, Spoiled Alec, malec baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperGayPanda/pseuds/TheSuperGayPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is craving onion rings due to his pregnancy and Magnus goes to get them for him. What should be a simple trip gets a bit complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

"Magnus!"

Said male sighed, placing his rainbow striped bookmark in his fantasy drama novel. He strode out of his office and into the living room.

His husband was sprawled out on the sofa, his chin in his palm as he watched an episode of Modern Family. He was wearing nothing but an oversized hoodie and a pair of grey boxer shorts. Despite the baggie hoodie and fluffy red blanket covering his torso his nine months   
pregnant belly was obvious.

It had come as a great shock for both of them when they found out that they could conceive with a spell discovered in The Book Of The White. After the incident in Edom, Alec moved back in with Magnus at the loft and they continued dating for the next four years. Then, when Alec was twenty three, Magnus had proposed. Of course Alec agreed and they had a mundane wedding on a beautiful September day.

They'd wanted to be married for a little while before they had a child. So after two years of traveling the world and going on many fun adventures they settled down back in their loft in Brooklyn and Magnus performed the spell. They then proceeded to make mad, passionate love all night long. It was more overwhelming than any other time. Of course it only took one round to impregnate Alec, but once they got started they couldn't get enough of each other. 

That spell was one of the last Magnus ever casted. The next day he performed his final spell. It was a spell in The Book Of The White to strip a warlock of their immortality, transforming them into a mundane. He wanted to grow old with his sweet Alexander, the love of his very long and eventful life. The only thing he had yet to experience was growing old with someone and he knew that Alec would be the only person he'd ever want to share that with.

When Alec was six months pregnant Catarina Loss, Magnus's closest friend, came to perform the ultrasound. They discovered that they were going to have a beautiful baby half shadowhunter, half warlock daughter. It took them weeks more to decide on their baby's name. They ended up choosing "Nadia Briana Bane". 

They left the first name for Magnus to choose and the middle name for Alec to chose. Magnus chose the Indonesian name "Nadia" meaning "Hope". Alec chose the name "Briana" meaning "Strong and honorable". It was a beautiful name for such a beautiful creation of life. 

"Yes darling?" Magnus asked.

He couldn't help but eye the dozens of candy wrappers strewn about the floor. The baby must love Resees Peanut Butter Cups because ever since the pregnancy began Alec's been eating the shit out if them. That and Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream and Ramen Noodles. Magnus made sure to have a supply of these three things at all times or Alec's mood would go really sour really fast.

"Can I have the car keys?" he asks shyly.

"Why?" 

"I'm having a really bad craving for Burger King onion rings right now," he murmured guiltily. 

Magnus smiled understandingly. Alec hated asking Magnus to do things for him even though they were married and expecting a child soon. Alec always insisted on doing everything himself. He was so selfless and adorable like this. Alec well knew he was too far along to go out in town, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"Sweetheart why don't you ever just ask me to get these things for you? You know I love you and our daughter and I want you to rely on me a little more," Magnus eventually spoke.

Alec blushed a dark crimson and nibbled on his lower lip. Magnus couldn't prevent the adoring smile that began to spread over his face. Alec was the absolute most adorable thing in the world. He was even that much cuter with a pregnant belly and stretch marks on his hips. Nothing could happen that would make the man ever think of his husband as anything but gorgeous.

"I just...don't want to burden you," Alec sighed.

Magnus shook his head and sat on the floor next to Alec, placing an open palm on his swollen stomach and his other palm on his cheek. "Alexander, my love, you are far from a burden,". With that, Magnus leaned in a tenderly kissed his husband, earning a response immediately. After a few seconds they pulled apart from one another, smiling.

"What else would you like besides onion rings angel?"

"Um. If it's not too much trouble, could I have a bacon burger from Taki's?" Alec mumbled guiltily.

Magnus gazed at him affectionately. He gently stroked the side of his porcelain-skinned neck. "I would go to hell and back if you asked me to. This is nothing, really," he murmured softly.

Alec's eyes lit up and he was even more sure that all the traveling he'd be doing this evening would certainly be worth it. Getting Alec his cravings and caring for him was the least he could do. After all, he was about to bear his child in less than a week. With a quick peck on the lips he fetched the keys to their Ford Focus and began to drive said vehicle down the busy streets of Brooklyn. 

He made it to Burger King without incident, parking the car and walking into the restaurant because he despised driveways. You sat there and waited for minutes and minutes and most of the time they screw up your order. Who knew you needed a PHD to prepare a burger as ordered? 

"Hi may I take your order!" a perky blonde mundane teen in an employee uniform chirped enthusiastically. 

It took all Magnus had to not rolls his eyes. "Yes I'll just have a large order of onion rings please. Oh, and a slice of you fudge lava cake," he smiled, well knowing Alec's love for them. He felt so happy whenever he saw how Alec's eyes lit up when he surprised him with something extra. He'd buy the shadowhunter a spacecraft if it made him look like that even if for a few seconds.

The teen nodded her head and punched a few buttons into the computer. After a few seconds she frowned. When she looked back up at the former warlock it was with less enthusiasm. "I'm so sorry sir but we're out of our onion rings right now. Our next shipment won't be until tomorrow morning," she sighed.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and shook his head in frustration. The next closest Burger King was twenty minutes away and who knows if they're out of onion rings too. But then the image of disappointment in Alec's eyes when he came home empty handed popped into his thoughts. Of course his husband would act like it wasn't a big deal, because he never wanted Magnus to feel as if he upset him. His face gave away his true emotions.

Magnus would do everything he could not to let Alec down even if it was over something as small as bringing home his latest craving. He abruptly spun on his heel as if to leave when he knocked right into an elderly woman carrying a tray of drinks. They both crashed to the floor and their shirts were now drenched in different types of soft drinks. Said drinks were lying empty a few feet away.

The woman growled and smacked Magnus across the cheek, startling him. She stood and dusted off her knitted skirt as she made her way back up to the counter. Magnus shook his head in frustration and stormed out of the establishment. Who knew trying to pick up dinner for your husband could go so horribly so soon?

He took off his shirt and dried off his chest with the dry sections of it. He tossed it into the backseat and began to head to the next Burger King. When he was five minutes away he stopped at a red light and was checking his messages on his phone when a police siren began to blare from a few lanes away. He groaned and pulled his car over into the farthest lane.

A short, young policeman stepped out of the vehicle and strode over to Magnus's car. He tapped on the window as Magnus reluctantly rolled it down. The officer glared down at the former warlock. Magnus flashed the sweetest smile he could muster up. "May I help you officer?" he asked politely. 

"You are aware that it's illegal to text and drive sir, correct?" a shockingly deep voice for such a small figure boomed out with total authority.

"But sir I was only at a stop light. I was checking on my husband!" Magnus exclaimed in defense, motioning wildly at the street lights overhead.

"Doesn't matter. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket."

Magnus slammed his forehead into the steering wheel, causing an abrupt honk to sound from the vehicle. The cop jerked but hardly noticeably. The man swiftly composed himself and went back to scrawling across a small notebook with a blue ink pen dangling from his fingertips.

The officer handed him the ticket. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Seven hundred dollars?! The average ticket is three hundred!" 

"Yes but you have two busted headlights."

The officer then proceeded to walk around to the front of his car. He took his handgun out of it's holster and swung it back, knocking out his left headlight. Before Magnus could react he had already busted out the second one as well. "You are so getting sued!"

"Good luck proving this faggot, I'm the sheriff," he spat on Magnus's windshield and made his way back to his police cruiser, driving away as if nothing had ever occurred here.

Magnus sighed. He'd fallen victim to homophobia many times in his long life but never so violent. Usually it was a few ugly words and the occasional spray painting of some of his property. Another reason he hated cops. They could be homophobic and break your property and nobody would believe you. It was extremely frustrating.

He made his way back down the roads once again and soon he was pulling into Burger King. He decided against going inside considering he had no shirt. He was going to have to use the driveway. Great. 

"May I take your order?" A male voice crackled through the speaker.

"Yes, I'd like a large order of onion rings and a slice of fudge lava cake," he sighed.

"Yes sir but the onion rings just got put on the fryer so it'll be a few minutes. If you could please pull over to the side and wait."

Magnus groaned and did as he was instructed. It was as if the universe was out to get him today. All he wanted was to make his husband, who was pregnant with his child, happy. Was that really too much to ask for?

He smiled when he checked his phone and saw a text from Alec. It was a picture of Chairman Meow curled up in the bathroom sink. The little rotten fur ball was sleeping peacefully. Alec sent a text with the picture as well saying "He's mad I've taken over the recliner". 

Magnus couldn't help but laugh. Chairman always preferred sleeping in the recliner when he could and if someone was in it, he'd throw a fit and refuse to be anywhere near them. This is my life now, Magnus thought with a grin.

He wouldn't change it for the world. Waking up in the mornings to his husband and unborn daughter beside him, his husband kissing him awake. Making breakfast with Alec and arguing over what to make that morning. Isabelle came everyday during the afternoon to drag him out in town with her to do some type of shopping. Whether it be for baby clothes (which they had more than enough of because Magnus was mainly in charge of that category), cute little toys and stuffed animals, or to drag him out to a class with a friend of Maryse's who helped people develop coping mechanisms for birthing children. 

If there was anyone just as excited about Nadia it was Alec's sister. She helped Clary decorate the nursery. Clary of course had to kick her out of the room until she finished painting it. Magnus and Alec insisted on paying her for the work she had done but she refused. She said the only payment she wanted was to be the main babysitter. They agreed, but made her promise not to tell Isabelle.

The nursery was painted with horizontal stripes in the colors of cerise pink, bright lavender, and absinthe. Painted over the stripes were pictures of brown teddy bears, white lilies, and red hearts. The furniture was matching in a way. The crib was painted a canary yellow color with leopard print sheets. Alec refused to get a pillow for her because he feared she might roll over on it and suffocate.

The rest of the furniture was a combination of things. The dresser and toy box was leopard print as well as the sheets in the crib. The diaper changing station was a plain black color. Alec and Magnus fell in love with the room at first sight. They had enough clothes to dress a whole army of babies. Alec had tried to get him to chill out on Nadia's clothes because she would grow out of them really quickly but Magnus wouldn't budge. This child will be spoiled. 

While Isabelle and Alec were gone he'd usually go meet clients. Since he no longer was a warlock he couldn't have his old clients. So what he did was use his years if experience and create an advice service. People would pay him twenty dollars for advice for one of their issues. It Payed the bills exceptionally well. Especially since Alec hadn't been able to go out on hunts lately due to his pregnancy. 

The evenings ranged from many things. They'd eat dinner and sleep of course. But they usually either read books, watched TV together, or participated in more...interesting activities together. They hadn't had intercourse since he was five months pregnant for fear of hurting the baby so all they've done is quick handies and blow jobs. They were great and all but he couldn't wait for when they could make love to one another again.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a rap on his window. He saw a woman in her forties with messy brunette hair standing in front of his window with a take out bag. He rolled the window down and she shoved the food at him. He rolled his eyes as she walked away. He looked down into the bag and noticed something strange.

There was only the lava cake.

He snatched the bag up and stormed out of the vehicle and into the restaurant. He slammed the bag on the counter in front of a startled looking employee. She had her purple hair tied into a bun and her green eyes were wide is shock. He felt no remorse.

"I have been to two different Burger King's! I've had soda spilled on my shirt and then an old woman slapped me in the face! I got pulled over by a cop who vandalized my car and gave me a seven hundred dollar ticket simply because I'm married to another man! Now you ignorant people make me pull off to the side to wait for onion rings that I've never received! I demand three large orders of onion rings, another slice of fudge lava cake, and a whopper burger or I will be having a not so lovely conversation with your fucking supervisor!" Magnus yelled at the girl, all patience gone.

She squeaked and rushed back into the kitchen. Minutes later she returned with all of the things he'd asked for, shoving the bag into his waiting hands and stepping away as far as she could from him. He left the restaurant with a satisfied smile and a pep in his step. He got Alec's bacon burger from Taki's without incident and was finally home after two hours of chaos.

"Magnus what happened?!" Alec shrieked in shock.

Magnus was on their doorstep wearing nothing but his jeans. He had a huge red mark across his cheek and Alec was staring behind him at their damaged vehicle. He chuckled. "I'll explain over dinner baby," he grinned.

Alec sighed and they sat at the table as Magnus pulled everything out of the bag. He slid two large orders of onion rings, the bacon burger, and two slices of fudge lava cake over to his husband. He kept the one large order of onion rings and whopper burger for himself.

"Magnus! I can't possibly eat all of this!" Alec laughed.

"Well eat what you can and save the rest for later Alexander."

"So tell me my dear husband, why are you shirtless and bruised. Why so much food and why is our car in tatters?" Alec smirked at Magnus.

He started out his explanation of tonight's events with a simple "What I don't do for you."


End file.
